Susan Test
Susan Test is the twin sister of Mary Test and is the youngest of the two twins. She is one of the tritagonists of the series. Characteristics Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he gets her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. Relationships Gil She is head over heels over Gil. She does things with Mary from watching him from satellite in their lab and trying to hang out with him. Also, despite the fact that Gil has been living next door to the girls for most of his life, he often forgets them, much to their dismay. Johnny Susan is Johnny's sister and usually assists Johnny and Dukey with their creative inventions. Hugh Susan loves her father, but despises his meatloaf and his constant punishments for doing experiments and testing them on Johnny. Lila Both have a good Mother-daughter bonding. Dukey Sometimes Dukey really annoy both Mary and her but they he still has respect for both of them as his other owners. 'Bling Bling Boy ' Bling Bling Boy has a crush on Susan for a long time. However, she doesn't reciprocate the same feelings. Appearance Susan has completely very long straight red hair and blue eyes. She wears square glasses. Without her glasses, she has very poor vision and her eyes show strain. In Downhill Johnny, her eyes are big blue dots, whereas in later episodes, she has normal eyes (albeit somewhat smaller than those of other characters). She wears a light blue shirt with a blue star on it, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is always seen wearing a lab coat. She wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She wears a turquoise one-piece bathing suit; this is usually when sunbathing or at the beach. She also has suits for certain controlled experiments, such as a hi-tech diving suit, and a skin tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark star on the side. Sometimes, she dons a pair of blue latex gloves, and a surgical mask when handling bio hazardous materials, namely during surgeries. In Magic Johnny, she wears a light blue shirt with a blue star on the chest, a blue french-painting hat, and her skirt. In her disco outfit, she wears a turquoise tank top that reveals her midriff, a turquoise hat, a black skirt with a pink belt around it, turquoise over-the-knee socks, and pink flats. Her pajamas are deep-sky blue with white shining stars. Trivia *Her counterpart in Leadbelly is named Simon West. **The colors on Simon's shirt switch places with the colors on Susan's shirt. *Susan and Mary's catchphrase is "We're such geniuses". *She and Mary are extremely ticklish, as was revealed in the episode "Johnny vs. The Tickler". *Susan has a bigger temper than Mary, similar to her mother's. Gallery Jt char marysusan 174x252.png|Susan and Mary Test Johnny+Test+04a+Deep+Sea+Johnny+ Dr Toons 0013.jpg|Susan putting lotion on Mary Susan and Mary Test Club ID by Susan MaryTestfans.jpg|Susan driving a go-cart with Mary !cid 0215102230 01.jpg|Susan without her glasses Johnnytest3-1-.jpg Stopcopy.png Susan Test.jpg Thumb-susan.png Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Gil-Special clip from Johnny Test!.jpg Jvbbb (105).png Susan.png|Susan Johnny Test - p186026 n260471 cc v2 aa.jpg|Susan Susan And Mary.jpg|Fighting over shoes. Susantestbaldhead.png|Susan Test with bald head. evilduo.jpg|The "evil" duo prepare to destroy Johnny X. Susan and Mary With Sutton and Gary.jpg|On a date with Gary and Sutton. Test Sisters Glasses Off.png|Test Sisters Glasses Off BaCoN.png ShoelessSusan.jpg|Susan without a shoe Default (4).jpg|Gil holding Baby Susan and Mary Boyborgs & Twins.png Incorrect Mouths.png Thrown.png Threat.png Future Susan and Mary 3.jpg|Future Susan with Mary Susan Puts Phone In TTM.jpg Susan_Sun_Shower.jpg|Susan enjoying herself on vacation Gil and Susan on their honeymoon.jpg|Gil and Susan in France Susan daydreaming.jpg|Susan dreams of being with Gil Susan sunbathing.jpg 2013-09-24 18-22-31.jpg|Susan relaxing on a chair Susan as a bunny.jpg|Susan as a rabbit Princess Susan Test.jpg|Susan wearing a blue dress Susan being cute.jpg|Susan wearing her blue chapeau Gil and Susan in their new outfits.jpg|Susan and Gil dancing Gil and Susan.jpg|Gil and Susan in a proposal Vampire Susan with Gil.jpg|Vampire Susan with Gil Gil and Susan in their new home.jpg|Susan with Gil susan_test_looking_hot_at_the_beach_by_conman17-d6l7ywi.jpg Susan Test copy.jpg Susan with the black spot.jpg|Susan examining the black spot Queen Susan.jpg Susan holding an alien.jpg Susan Test as a vampire.jpg|Susan as a vampire TropicalSusan (2).jpg Susan in barefeet.jpg .jpg|Susan barefoot Susan lovestruck.png Susan.png Susan_Test1.png Susan in barefeet.jpg Susan in France.jpg Susan.jpg Upgrading the ship.jpg Invisible Susan.jpg Let's get them.jpg Screenshot_20160901-081206.png Screenshot_20170106-011330.png|Susan's evil laugh Screenshot_20170107-165720.png Screenshot_20170104-133527.png Screenshot_20161231-143222.png Screenshot_20161230-121022.png Screenshot_20161231-142049.png Screenshot_20170107-165949.png Screenshot_20161208-200851.png Susan about to press a button.jpg|Susan about to press the button Screenshot_20160925-232811.png|"We're such geniuses." Screenshot_20161225-124802.png|Susan with Mary and Johnny IMG_1648.jpg|Revenge! IMG_1647.png|Just Some Minor Brain Surgery IMG_1649.PNG|Well, it's state of the art, anyway... IMG_1650.png|Susan tasting hot chocolate IMG)1651.png|Thanks for volunteering! 06 (1).01.17 - 1.png Susan losing her temper.png|Susan losing her temper Susan smirking.png|Susan smirking Susan showing the word bacon.png|Susan showing the word "bacon" Screenshot_20170129-131945.png Screenshot_20170120-071900.png Susan wearing her star backpack.jpg|Susan wearing her blue backpack SusanTest.jpg Snapshot 3 (5-6-2017 6-45 PM).png Screenshot 20161203-125236.png Susan_test_by_fitzoblong-d6cqobf.jpeg susan_test_clipboard.png|Susan Test with a Clipboard Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Test family Category:Heroes Category:Characters whose genderswapped versions were seen in "Johnny Alternative" Category:Scientists